


A Weekend At Pete Rose's

by eversincewebrent



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Pete, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Brendon, sub!Ryan, this is so nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewebrent/pseuds/eversincewebrent
Summary: ok so technically this fic is a joke but it can be read as a serious fic if ur into it and i promise its not one of those horrible fucking fics that make it sound like the author didn't finish 3rd grade writing class ok but it was technically written as a jokenggsknvkje xcept the indentings weird because ao3s a lil bitch and i cant figure out how to work it soleave a comment if you want some hot gerallon next it only takes me like 2 days to write thesealso thanks to my friend yam for editing some of it xoxoxoxooxoxfuture me if your reading this im sorry the fics supposed to be ironic tho i swear





	A Weekend At Pete Rose's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheniwasanalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasanalien/gifts), [theflatsamess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflatsamess/gifts).



> ok so technically this fic is a joke but it can be read as a serious fic if ur into it and i promise its not one of those horrible fucking fics that make it sound like the author didn't finish 3rd grade writing class ok but it was technically written as a jokenggsknvkje xcept the indentings weird because ao3s a lil bitch and i cant figure out how to work it so
> 
> leave a comment if you want some hot gerallon next it only takes me like 2 days to write these 
> 
> also thanks to my friend yam for editing some of it xoxoxoxooxox
> 
> future me if your reading this im sorry the fics supposed to be ironic tho i swear

Pete backed the other boys into a corner, finally capturing them. They were in an alley behind some dull club when he caught up to them. Both of them whimpered when they felt the brick hit their backs, and Pete just smirked back. 

“You know, I actually would kill you if it weren’t for how pretty the two of you are,” Pete hissed out as he pulled two metal sets of handcuffs from his jacket pocket. He wasted no time in binding first Ryan’s, then Brendon’s wrists together. They whimpered again as he clamped the cuffs tight around their wrists. He shoved his fingers in both of their mouths and lead them to the car that was parked at the opening of the small alleyway.

 

When Brendon woke up, he was faced with Ryan, still asleep, laying next to him on the bed. When Brendon tried to get up, he was stopped by a leash attaching him to the bed. He brought his fingers up to feel the collar that was tight around his neck. 

Brendon only looked up when he heard the door creak open, and Pete walk into the room. The slam of the door behind him awoke Ryan, too.

The two younger boys exchanged glances before Pete stepped further into the room and finally spoke up, “You both do look so gorgeous with those restraints on.” It was only then that Brendon looked around the room to see multiple chains and leather straps dangling from the walls, the ceiling. Another glance and he realized that both him and Ryan were completely naked except for the leather around their necks and metal around their wrists. 

Ryan tried to struggle against the cuffs and leash, and Pete laughed at him as it made him choke and sputter. “What the hell,” Ryan eventually coughed out. A sudden pain hit him as Pete struck him across the face. 

“Little bitch. You’re lucky I don’t gag the both of you. I think you should show me that you fucking whores deserve to be able to speak. I control you now,” Pete paced over so he was besides the bed lifting up Ryan’s chin with an index finger, “Understand?” Ryan frantically nodded. “Use your words, slut. Didn’t I tell you to prove that you deserve this privilege?” 

“Y-yes,” Ryan stammered out.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Pete?” Ryan said, unsure. Pete slapped him, making Ryan cry out and Brendon flinch. 

“Wrong. How about you address me with the proper amount of respect?”

“Sorry, um, sir,” Ryan finally breathed out, humiliated in front of his friend. Pete seemed pleased with his answer and turned to Brendon expectantly.

“Yeah I u-understand,” Brendon said, before realizing his mistake and quickly adding “Sir”. Pete paced around the room, keeping both of his toys in suspense.

Minutes passed like this before Ryan finally broke the heavy silence with a breathy whimper of, “What’s going to happen to us?”

“First of all,” Pete started, “Fucktoys only get to speak when spoken to. Second of all, maybe I should show you how I do things.” He proceeded to pull out a blade and run it across Ryan’s skin.

“You see, I think you’d look even prettier with some color on you,” Pete smirked. The metal drew close to the younger’s collar and in a split second he felt a stinging on his jaw. Pete only smiled sadistically as he gave him several more cuts along his face and jaw. “There. Beautiful. Do you get it now?”

“Yes. Sorry,” Ryan paused, “Master,” he finished.

“Master? There’s a title I could get used to.” Pete pet Brendon’s hair before swiftly leaving the two alone in the room.

 

As soon as Pete left, Brendon moved over to inspect Ryan’s wounds. Before Pete had taken them, the two were walking back from the seedy club they had been at. Pete had only been following them for a block before he got to them, but he’d been stalking them for months before. 

Now, here they were, stuck in some dimly lit room with very limited freedom, and they were getting hungrier as the minutes ticked by. With nothing else to do, the two huddled close and went to sleep, despite the fear burning inside them

 

When the eldest returned to the room, Brendon and Ryan were cuddled together, comforting each other. Pete simply cleared his throat to get their attention, and the corners of his mouth turned up when he saw traces of dried blood on Ryan’s chin and stains on his collar. 

“Pretty sluts. Will you be good for me this time?” He looked at Ryan, “Although I think I’m going to have to gag you. You love to disobey, hmm?” 

Pete left and returned again with a red ball gag that he tightened around Ryan’s head, taking his time to fasten it shut. He stepped back to admire his work with a sigh. Really, the two had been a catch for him. He’s stalked and daydreamed before, but he’s never actually captured his victims. Here they were, though, spread out on the bed, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Luckily, he thought that they were the best out of all he’s targeted. Usually Pete wasn’t one to pick favorites, but Brendon was turning out to be the most docile of the two of his boys. He was sure it wouldn’t take much to get them to submit, as they were already proving. Really, it was their own fault, for walking back in the dark from a dingy club like that. 

Walking over to the side of the bed where Brendon was perched, he stroked the boy’s hair. Brendon seemed startled by the touch, but soon leaned into it. 

“Such a good boy,” Pete praised. “And you know what good boys get? They get treats,” Pete said as he unchained Brendon’s collar from its leash. He guided Brendon to a chair in the corner of the room and motioned for him to sit. The younger boy did, compliant. “So sweet, Bren,” Pete crooned. 

“As for you,” Pete turned to the other boy, “You will get what you deserve for what you did earlier. I think you need to learn your place, don’t you think, B?” Brendon reluctantly, slowly, nodded his head and Pete hummed. Ryan looked at Brendon, who averted his eyes, quickly becoming interested in the wooden floors. As much as he cared for Ryan, he didn’t think Pete was one that he should anger. 

Pete shoved four fingers in Brendon’s mouth before crossing the room to hastily finger Ryan open. The younger boy moaned around the gag as Pete worked in a second and third finger and slowly thrusted them in. Because of the handcuffs and leash that were still fastened to his body, all he could do was thrash and try to groan as the older found his prostate. 

“Mm, does that feel good, whore? Shame you don’t deserve to come, isn’t it?” Ryan let out more moans, which in turn made Pete slap him again. “Really you should know not to make noises, why the fuck do you think I put this pretty gag on you? Do you want me to get my knife out again? You really could do with some more cuts and bruises, the last ones looked so beautiful on your skin. The red was such a nice contrast to the pale white,” Pete stated. As soon as the words tumbled from his mouth, Ryan fell silent. “S’What I thought.”

Pete pulled out his fingers and used them to unhook his leash, too. Shoving him to his knees on the floor, the older boy took Ryan’s place on the bed and yanked his head so he was looking up at Pete. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth and maybe that’ll teach you something, hm? Undo my zipper.”

Ryan did as he was told, with shaking hands, as Pete droned on about how pathetic he was, and how he really was made to please him, and how he couldn’t even obey simple orders.

Pete made short work of undoing the gag around his boy. “God, look at you,” he hummed, “Even prettier with the red marks from the gag. Can’t wait to see them once you’ve had it on all day. This doesn’t mean you can talk though,” Pete warned.

Ryan worked even quicker to pull down Pete’s jeans and take out his cock. He worked it with his hands, still chained together, until Pete was fully hard. “Good slut. Now suck me off, baby.”

Before going down, Ryan and Brendon exchanged worried glances, Ryan’s glance more of a plea. Pete had a tight grip in Ryan’s hair and used it as leverage to push him further onto his cock. He started to get a better rhythm and Ryan could feel Brendon’s eyes on him as Pete forced him to gag. Eventually Pete started with the dirty talk again, humiliating Ryan.

“Pathetic, really. Little slut can’t even get me halfway down without choking. That’s it, go further. You were meant to be on your knees for me, baby.”

When he was close to coming, Pete pulled Ryan off of him by the hair and motioned for Brendon to come over to them. 

“No. Crawl. There you go, baby,” Pete spoke to him. The youngest boy stopped and kneeled at the edge of the bed, next to his friend. Pete reached out and petted both of them, stroking his hand along their faces. “I want both of you to suck me off,” Pete said, like he usually forces guys to get on their knees for him. 

“H-how will we…” Ryan trailed off. Speaking without permission was more than enough to earn Ryan another, harder smack across the face. 

“Think you’d’ve learned by now. How many times have I told you to be silent now? You really deserve this,” Pete growled. Ryan’s eyes widened as he removed the knife from his pocket again, this time bending down to trail it along Brendon’s body. Ryan looked up in question at him, but said nothing as he continued to run the smooth metal over Brendon’s chest. “Maybe you’ll learn if I make your friend bleed, instead?” Brendon whimpered at his words, and all Ryan could do was give him an apologetic look. The youngest yelped even louder when the knife finally dug into his collar bone, smearing red over his neck. 

“Shh, baby, shh,” Pete soothed. “Look what you’re making happen to him,” he said to Ryan. “Do you really want this? No? Then be a fucking obedient little bitch, baby,” he scolded.

“Now, like I was saying, before someone interrupted me, I want the both of you to suck me off. Maybe instead of asking me your questions, you should figure out how to do it yourselves. After, if you both beg enough, I could let you get each other off. Now go on. Be good,” he finished. 

The boys hesitantly leaned in to start to lick and suck around his length. They began to take turns taking his cock down, occasionally letting out mewls and moans. After a while, they even started to grow hard. It is a sexual act, after all. 

“Aw, getting hard? Cute,” Pete said, grinding the toe of his shoe into first Ryan, then Brendon’s cock. Groaning, they both went back to sucking him, wanting their relief as soon as possible.

Soon, Pete was yanking them both off of his cock and coming onto both of their faces. “I wish I had a camera right now. You both look so fucking filthy.

“I did say you could get each other off. Mm, that’ll be a gorgeous sight. But, of course, you have to beg for the privilege. Beg, whores, go on. I’ll wait,” Pete spoke. 

Understandably, they were both reluctant to start begging, but they were both desperate. Brendon, thinking that he’d end up embarrassing himself in his current situation anyways, went first, babbling about how eager he was to get off. Ryan soon joined in, and in a minute Pete was smirking down at them. 

“I mean, for your first time begging, I guess it’ll be sufficient…. You can get each other off now, I suppose. I’m not taking the cuffs off, though. But because I’m so generous, I’ll let you choose how you want to get each other off. No touching yourself. Now go on, I don’t have all day,” Pete scoffed. 

Brendon gave the other boy an apologetic look before slowly moving his hands to stroke Ryan off. Ryan whimpered as he approached his orgasm. He reached out to get Brendon off, too, as he came on the floor in front of him. Pete snickered as he moaned out.

When Brendon came, Pete walked back over to them before saying, “Clean your mess, whores.” Both of them afraid to speak, they each gave him a questioning look. Pete scoffed, “Fucking incompetent. Lick up your come. I’m certainly not going to clean up your mess. Anyone ever teach you manners?” 

Pete knelt down to force their heads into the pools of come, forcing them to lick it up. Whining, they complied, and soon their tongues were raw against the floor. 

Finally, the oldest was satisfied and let them up. “Good, good boys,” he praised. They leaned into the touch when he scratched their heads affectionately. “However, you still have to go through your punishment, Ry. Need to make sure you don’t forget your place." Ryan whined again as Pete reattached the gag to his mouth. He led them back to their former places on the bed, hooking their leashes to their collars again. “I’ll let you two eat when Ryan’s served his punishment,” Pete said.

With his last words to them for the day, Pete left them to console each other.


End file.
